Mobile electronic devices, such as mobile phones, are usually provided with a plurality of connectors to allow the mobile phone to be connected to a cable of a battery charger, to a cable of earphones, or to a cable for connecting the mobile phone to a personal computer. Typically, there are several closely spaced separate connectors located in an area of the phone. The close spacing that is required for keeping the mobile devices increases the chance that the user tries to connect a cable to the wrong connector on the phone. Further, many of the connectors that are presently used in mobile phones are similar to jacks or plugs and constitute openings in the phone that can collect dust and dirt. In most of the connector types used, the engagement between the connecting parts is ensured by a snap connection. In other type of connectors to the engagement between the connecting parts is ensured by the friction effect. In common for all these engagement ensuring means is the fact that the engagement is not broken when the cable is pulled because the light mobile device will simply follow the cable. For example when a user has put his phone on a desk and walks away wearing his earphones this will cause the phone to be dragged from the desk and the phone will possibly get damaged by the impact that follows the fall from the desk.